


Tuesday Work for You?

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Kidnapping, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fontcest, Other, Polyamory, Red is a brat, Safeword Use, Shower Sex, blindfold, underfell_sans, underswap_papyrus, underswap_sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Red gets kidnapped.  He doesn't seem to mind.





	1. A Little Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finally gets a prisoner.

Was it possible for skeletons to melt?

Red hadn’t spent much time in his home dimension’s version of Hotland.  Too dangerous, too inconvenient, and too far away from home.  God, he had NOT been missing anything.

“You want it or not?” he asked the pyrope grouchily, trying to ignore the perspiration dripping down his spine and soaking through his clothes. 

The pyrope gave him a cheeky grin, wrapping a few coils around the flask of gasoline and giving it a shake.  “You want fifty g’s for this itty-bitty little thing?  Tell you what, I’ll give you thirty-five and let you keep the flask.”

“Forty-five, and I don’t want the damn flask.”

The pyrope pouted, coils twisting sinuously around the metal container.  Red suppressed an impatient huff, waiting for the other monster to mull it over.   It was obvious that the little devil wanted it.  He was salivating so much that little puffs of steam were rising from the corners of his mouth.  This was just a matter of price, which Red normally would have been more patient about, but he _really_ wanted to get back to somewhere cooler.  His entire body felt like it was turning into a puddle of sweat and irritation.

“Forty then,” the Pyrope finally replied petulantly, holding the flask out in front of him.   “IF it’s good quality.  No water or rust, right?”

“Done,” Red easily agreed.  “And yeah, it’s clean.”  One of the benefits of his questionable scientific background was the know-how needed to perform fractional distillation.  Getting the junk out of gasoline was easy enough, as long as you had your temperatures right.

“Sweet,” the pyrope agreed with a pleased grin.  Red fought down the urge to roll his eyes.  Idiot hadn’t even opened the container to double-check that he wasn’t being sold three ounces of spit.

"Don't use it all in one place," Red said drily as the pyrope counted out the coins and passed them over.  They were a little charred from sitting next to the monster’s body for so long, but otherwise looked perfectly fine. 

"Ugh, you sound like my _mother_ ," the other monster groaned before greedily accepting the flask, then bounding down the path with a shrill chuckle and a little puff of smoke.

“Finally,” Red sighed, then bit down on the coin and checked the tooth-marks.  Gold all the way through, just as it was supposed to be.  He grimaced, then tipped the coins into his pocket.  Well, fine.  Maybe there were  _a couple_ perks to living in a universe where most people were basically decent and trustworthy.  Not having to deal with counterfeit coins was-

Someone dropped a cloth bag over his head and jerked his arms behind his back.  Red yelped, sudden panic roaring through his body in a surge of adrenalized magic.  Bones with jagged edges sprang out of the ground and leaped toward them as-

"Safeword?" his attacker whispered with Blue's voice.

The attacks came to a screeching halt.  "G-gasoline," Red panted, letting his attacks dissolve soundlessly into the air.  "Holy _fuck_ , Blue!"

"Hmm?  Was that bad language I heard from my prisoner?"  Blue asked teasingly.  Red stumbled as Blue began to tug him backwards, cursing as he was all but dragged along in his interdimensional double's grip.

"I'll give you some fucking bad laAAAHHH-" Red gasped as Blue abruptly switched directions and pushed him up against a wall.

"Bad prisoners get punished," Blue breathed in his ear.  Red squeaked as he felt Blue grind into him from behind, and shivered lightly as a rush of tingles bloomed outward from the point of contact.  "But we won't have to go there because you're going to be good for me.  Right?"

Red choked back a moan as Blue's free hand slipped over the crest of his illium, then brushed lightly down the front of his pelvic girdle until the tips of his fingers were resting just above his pubic symphysys.

"F-fuck you," Red spat, then inhaled sharply as Blue tightened his hold.

"Well, you asked for it," Blue grinned, then teleported them away with a rush of blessedly cool air.

 

“Where the hell did you take me?” Red demanded the second they materialized. 

“Someplace more private,” Blue purred in his ear.  "Pappy?"

"Stretch?  Blue dragged you into this too?" Red quipped as he felt a much larger monster press against his front and grip his shoulders.  He sighed with relief as his jacket was slipped off his arms and cool air began to dry the sweat on his bones.

"Dragged?"  Stretch scoffed.  "Don't be ridiculous.  He bribed me."

"With what?" Red asked cautiously, wiggling his shoulders as his hands were tugged behind his back and tightly lashed together with a soft cord.

"With a cute little cherry, of course."

Red yelped as a set of large hands abruptly lifted him into the air, then tossed him onto a cool, soft surface that slipped over his overheated bones with exquisite smoothness.

"Traitor," he grumbled.  "Hey Blue, are silk sheets your idea of punishment?  Hate to break it to you, but you need to step up your game, goody-two-shoes."

"Punishment?" Stretch chuckled.  "You weren't a good boy for my bro?"  Red felt the bed dip beneath him on both sides, then felt something press into each of his shoulders.

“Don't you _good boy_ -“ Red began indignantly, then broke off as a pair of skeletal hands slipped under the bag over his head and covered his eyesockets.  "What the hell?"

" _This_ is your punishment," Blue whispered in his ear.  Red shivered as the bag was pulled away and a heavy, elastic material was wrapped around his head, pressing so snugly over his eyesockets that he couldn't open them.

“O-oh…” he said, hands twitching against the cord as he half-lifted them to feel his face.

"Bad prisoners don't get to see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy edits on the last parts of this one. Trust me, it's better like this...


	2. Dirty Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a shower.

They didn’t stay on the bed for long.

“NOW where are we going?” Red groused as he was firmly set on his feet, then half-led, half dragged forward.  He flinched with surprise when the plush carpet underfoot unexpectedly changed to cold tile, and the clicking sounds of three pairs of feet echoed softly off what sounded like a surprisingly large room.

“Sit here,” Blue said.  Red scowled, opened his mouth to retort, then squeaked when a large hand suddenly pushed the center of his chest.  The edge of a seat caught the backs of his legs and he sat hard, flailing as his bound hands almost made him topple over.  Snarling, he tried to stand back up, then yelped as a set of hands immediately caught him by the shoulders and pushed him back down.

“Pretty disobedient prisoner you’ve got here,” Stretch drawled. 

“ _Disobedient_?” Red spat, throwing his torso forward in attempt to knock Stretch off.  “Un-blindfold me and then come say that to my _face_ asshole.”

“Very disobedient,” Blue replied sadly.  “I think more punishment is in order.  Hand me the scissors.”

“The wha-HEY!” Red screeched as he felt a set of fingers slip into the collar of his shirt and metallic snipping sounds began to echo through the space.  “I _like_ this shirt, you jerks!”

“Disobedient, but he’s got the cutest ribs.” Stretch chuckled, holding him still as Blue cut his shirt free of his body.  Red tensed up with a surprised inhale as a set of fingertips gently brushed down the center of his chest, then circled the tip of his xiphoid process and rested there, rubbing lightly at the notches where his last set of ribs joined his sternum.

“He makes the cutest little sounds too,” Blue agreed breathily, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Red’s shorts.

“Haaahhh,” Red moaned, “G-gasoline.”

Immediately, Blue and Stretch pulled back. A half second later, a set of fingers pressed to the side of his head and began to peel the blindfold off.  Red quickly shook his head.

“No!  Leave it, it’s ok,” Red gasped.  “Just…don’t cut the shorts off.  Please?  Seriously, I like these ones.”

There was a short silence, then Stretch burst out laughing and Blue groaned.

“I told you to wear clothes you didn’t like,” Blue grumbled over his brother’s wheezing.  Red heard a soft click as the scissors were set aside, then felt Stretch lift him slightly so Blue could work his shorts free.

“Yeah, but you told me, like, a week ago and I forgot,” Red said sheepishly, wiggling his feet free of the fabric.  “Didn’t even realize today was Tuesday.”  Stretch sat him back down and Red sighed as the cool seat of the chair pressed into his bare hip bones.  “Ok, I’m good.”

“Good,” Blue purred in his ear, already back in character.  “Then let’s start cleaning up that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Dirty mmngh?” Red spluttered as Blue aggressively tipped his chin upward, then kissed him deeply, tongue scouring the inside of his mouth like Blue was going to literally make good on his promise and lick him clean.  After a long second he broke away, letting Red gasp for breath with a small chuckle.

“So sweaty,” Blue tutted, and Red jerked as a single finger trailed teasingly down the exposed length of his spine.  “And this mouth of yours definitely needs a firmer touch.  No prisoner of mine should be this messy.  Hand me the sprayer.”

“The what?!” Red asked, slight panic setting in as he suddenly realized why the floor was tiled.  He flinched as the sound of rushing water suddenly punctuated the air, then squeaked with surprise as a powerful jet of warm water sprayed across his ribs.

“Open up,” Stretch said cheerfully, wiggling his fingers between Red’s back teeth.  Red snarled and was about to bite down on Stretch’s phalanges when the sprayer was suddenly re-directed right into his conveniently opened mouth.

“PLLNGH!” Red spluttered, tossing his head back.

“Hold still or I’ll do it for twice as long,” Blue whispered.

With a small whimper, Red froze in place, struggling to keep still as water thudded past his teeth.  It wasn’t painful – in fact, after the initial shock, it wasn’t even that uncomfortable.  He could still breathe through his nose, and the constant rumble of water across his tongue and the inside of his mouth was so novel that it was actually felt kind of nice?

“Good boy,” Stretch murmured, stroking his cheeks.  Red coughed and spluttered, spitting out water as Stretch finally let him turn his head away.  He started to retort, then broke off with a choke as Blue skillfully began to direct the shower-head to the sensitive places between his ribs and vertebrae.

“HaaaAAAH!” Red moaned as the jets and two sets of fingers caressed the sensitive underside of his sternum, unconsciously rocking in place.

“That’s right, let me hear you,” Blue breathed, slowly directing the sprayer down the front of Red’s spine, then down into his pelvic girdle.

“NNNN!  N-no, too much,” Red gasped, pulling his legs together sharply.

“Spread his legs for me Pappy.”

“aaAAAAAGHHHH!!” Red wailed, shuddering as his legs were spread wide, letting the powerful sprayer churn directly against his pubic symphysis and sacrum.  His hips jerked reflexively in Papyrus’ grip, bucking senselessly into the overwhelming sensation.  “B-Blue!  Plh…haahhh, no, _FUCK_!” Red shrieked as he came hard, arching back against the chair as his entire body was flooded with warm relief.

“I think that’s clean enough.” Blue said cheerfully, and Red heard the sprayer turn off.

“Haahhh, haahhh, haahhh,” Red gasped unevenly, legs quivering loosely from the suddenness of his orgasm.

“Doing all right?” Stretch chuckled, and Red jumped a little as he felt someone begin to pat down his oversensitive body with a towel.

“You…are such…a _jerk_ …” he whispered, feeling a tingle of frustration as his body quickly rebounded and began to heat needily.  The magic that hadn’t even had a chance to form pulsed headily across his pelvic girdle, putting eager, insistent pressure on his sacrum and pelvic inlet.    

“Oh, we’ll make it up to you,” Stretch promised, and Red moaned appreciatively as someone give his legs a suggestive squeeze.

===

Red gratefully accepted a cup of water and downed it in three large gulps.

“How are you doing?” Blue asked, hopping into the large bed and snuggling against his side.

“Tiiiiired.  Probably be sore later,” Red yawned, downing the water in a single gulp.  “Totally worth it though.  You’re the best kidnapper I ever had, Blue.”

“Good,” Stretch grumbled from his other side, flicking through TV channels with an exhausted expression.  “Because he literally took a month to plan all this and didn’t shut up about it the entire time.”

“Hey!  My planning was desperately needed and flawlessly executed!” Blue said with half-serious indignancy.  “Do you know how long it takes to get a reservation at this hotel?”

“Two weeks, three days, and sixteen hours, on average,” Stretch recited as Blue simultaneously gave him the answer.  “Jinx.”

“UGH!  Do you have to be so immature?”

Stretch blew a raspberry at him, then laughed as a pillow was thrown at his face.

“I have to admit though, that was a lot of fun,” Blue replied thoughtfully.  “We should do this again, but somewhere even better.  Red, do you…oh.”

Red was snoring gently into Stretch’s shirtsleeve, head cocked to one side and legs sprawled out awkwardly in front of him.

“Got us worn out,” Stretch yawned, then blearily closed his eyes.  “’S good though…good workout…”

Blue snorted as Stretch leaned back against Red, wiggled a little to settle himself, and promptly fell asleep.  Good thing he’d booked this room for an extra day.  Excellent forethought for the win once again.

Blue yawned, then leaned back against Red’s side, staring at the television without really watching it.  He wasn’t especially tired himself, but snuggling was nice, and everyone else had gone to sleep.  Might as well catch up himself if he could…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't believe that shower heads could be strong enough to get someone off until I ended up over in Europe for a week with a family who just happened to own a shower with a movable sprayer. Turns out I was mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant for this to be a continuation of 'Catch Me if You Can,' but I think this scenario works better. Kidnapping your partner is definitely something you want to discuss beforehand. Besides, now, 'Catch Me if You Can' can get a better sequel : 9
> 
> Planning on one more chapter for this one. Soooo much exposition...so little smut...


End file.
